Fuel cells are used as sources of electricity. Fuel cells facilitate an electrochemical reaction for generating electricity. Reactants such as hydrogen and oxygen are supplied to a membrane assembly where the electrochemical reaction occurs. The reactants are typically supplied to the membrane assembly using distribution plates that have channels for directing the reactants toward the membrane assembly.
Different types of distribution plates have been proposed or used for distributing the reactants. Some fuel cells include solid distribution plates. One drawback associated with solid distribution plates is that there is a tendency at high temperatures for the membrane to dry out, which results in a loss of performance. Porous distribution plates can allow moisture to move toward the membrane assembly, which tends to reduce the likelihood of membrane dry out at high temperatures. A drawback associated with porous distribution plates, however, is that liquid water may accumulate in the reactant distribution channels, which can interfere with a desired reactant supply to the membrane, especially at lower temperatures.